


Oceans Apart

by star_wars_drabbles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_drabbles/pseuds/star_wars_drabbles
Summary: An excerpt: "Kylo never thought that you would be so pretty; he always heard horror stories about humans, destroying the sea with their waste. But you were different, precious. He was almost tempted to keep you as one of his treasures; perhaps you could be a pet."





	1. Chapter 1

When you first meet him it’s on the water, you’re taking a walk and you stumble upon a series of caves; that seemed to appear out of nowhere. You decide to venture inside, walking on a ledge around a clear, blue pool. The water here seemed to be different too, it glimmered even though there was no light and it was still despite the waves outside of the cave. 

You sat down on the ledge and dipped your legs in the water, enjoying the cool liquid lapping at your skin. You stay like that for a moment, taking the time to reflect on the serene beauty around you. It was hard to believe that you were the only one here; this place was truly a hidden gem. 

You feel something very faintly brush against your leg, but pay it no mind, it as probably just a fish and that wasn’t something to fear. What does scare you is when you feel a strong hand suddenly wrap around your leg, startling enough for you to quickly pull your legs out of the water. 

A man surfaces from under the water, tilting his head and giving you a questioning look. “What the hell?” You ask. Where did he even come from? You didn’t see anyone around it was definitely too far to hold his breath and swim here. The man reaches out and grabs your foot, inspecting it like he’s never seen one before. Then he runs his hand over the skin of your leg and you shiver, “So soft,” He murmurs.  
He had never seen anyone like you before, a human. Kylo never thought that you would be so pretty; he always heard horror stories about humans, destroying the sea with their waste. But you were different, precious. He was almost tempted to keep you as one of his treasures; perhaps you could be a pet. 

“Hey! Let my leg go.” You demand, trying to jerk your foot away from his grasp. This was so strange, but you couldn’t help but admire the man, there was something ethereal to him. Then you notice the tail, fin just sticking out behind him. You gasp and scoot back against the wall of the cave, finally freeing yourself from his hold. 

“Don’t be afraid human,” He consoles you, gently petting at your leg. He was absolutely fascinated by them, and your skin felt so warm under his fingertips. 

“What even are you? A merman?” 

“Yes, you may call me Kylo, precious thing.” He winks at you, flopping his tailfin as if he’s trying to impress you. The scales are a brilliant red, shining like a ruby surrounding a pearly white. 

“I’m Y/N.” You extend your hand, Kylo looks at it strangely. He doesn’t understand, but as you’re about to pull it back he grabs it, and with one strong tug your in the water. 

“What the fuck!” You cough and sputter, accidentally swallowing some water. You rest on hand on the cave ledge to keep you afloat, though the water makes you feel surprisingly buoyant. “I only meant to shake your hand not for you to pull me in, ugh and now my clothes are all wet,” You complain. 

Kylo swims closer to you, caging you against the ledge with his strong arms and broad chest. With great softness he pushes a strand of hair off of your face, he had to be careful because he could sense that you were still afraid. And he couldn’t mess this up, it had been so long since he had a companion, and you seemed so sweet. 

He smiles at you before saying, “You could just take your clothes off. They’re useless here anyways.”

“You mean you guys are always naked!” Kylo laughs at your remark. Your naivety was quite charming. He had missed this, talking with others besides his Knights, especially such a beautiful creature.

“We’ve never had a use for such coverings.” He explains, touching the fabric of your shirt and giving it a look of disgust. “Besides, I’m curious what you look like under this, if humans are as different as they say.” He begins to lift the fabric of your shirt, moving closer to take a peak. You stop him by slapping his hand away, placing your hand protectively over your chest.

“Stop that, you can’t just look at my breasts.”

“Why not?” Your modesty doesn’t make sense to him, it doesn’t exist to him either, mermaids are much less ashamed of their nudity and sexuality then humans are. 

“Because, it’s private.” 

“Humans are so strange.” Kylo shakes his head. 

“Oh well I could say the same for you.” You roll you eyes. Something comes over Kylo and his eyes glaze over as if he’s just suddenly zoned out, then his faces turns into one of concern. “We must hide, someone’s coming. They can’t see you here.” He whispers hurriedly. 

You’re about to ask just where he plans on hiding you but your swiftly pulled under water with him. You can’t see where you are but you can feel Kylo holding you tightly against him. Of course, he forgets that you can’t breathe and you begin beating his chest to release you. “What’s wrong?” His voice echoes in your head. “Air!” Your thoughts scream back at him.

Then you feel his lips on you, kissing wasn’t going to help right now! Panic fills your thoughts; you were going to drown. “Open your mouth.” His voice commands, you oblige without thinking and feel the relief of air rushing into your lungs. He gives you a few more breaths like that, before you can finally resurface and breathe normally. 

“I’m so sorry to scare you Y/N, but the fate of meeting that man would be much worse, trust me.” He promises. Snoke couldn’t find you; he couldn’t let Snoke take you away from him. 

“Okay, just…please don’t do that again.” You ask, you had enough for one day. You lift yourself back up on the ledge. 

“What are you doing?” He doesn’t want you to leave, and he had just met you. He wanted you to stay; no he needed you to stay. 

“Kylo, I should go, it could come back; it was nice meeting you.” You’re about to stand but he grabs your foot, signaling you to lean down towards him. He braces an arm on the ledge and lifts himself to you, cupping your face and bringing you to his lips for one last kiss. 

“Can you come back?”

“I don’t know,” You say. Kylo looks at you sadly, he should have known. He couldn’t just keep you for himself, you may be human but you were not a pet as much as he wished you would be. He couldn’t just expect you to suddenly supply all of the love and attention he so craved.

“Goodbye, sweet girl.” He smiles sadly to you. 

“I’ll miss you.” He adds, just as you exit the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo returned to the cave everyday after that, hoping that’d he see you again. Day after day he’d wait for hours until he grew frustrated and gave up, swimming away to carry on with business. He just couldn’t get you out of his head; he was almost beginning to regret not stealing you away.

What a beautiful human He thought wistfully, smiling to himself. Maybe if he kept on coming to the cave, you’d return one day. But, as his patience was wearing thin, Kylo decided to use a much more powerful mechanism to attract you to him. 

It was thundering out when you finally fell asleep, mind so occupied that nothing but pure exhaustion could turn it off. Even though it had been a few weeks you just couldn’t stop thinking about the merman. Afterwards, you had even doubted whether or not it was real, or if it was just a memory of a dream. Though you swore you could still feel your lips faintly tingling, from the last kiss that he left you with. 

Those thoughts melted away into a sea of impulses, and your body finally felt the relief of sleep. Eventually you dreamed, so vividly that it felt real.

Salty air filled your senses and you took a deep breath enjoying the endless ocean from a lone dock. You hear a splash; barely seeing something hit the water. You look down and suddenly a man appears, resting his crossed arms on the dock so that his face is inches to yours. “My precious girl, you came back to me,” He says, taking your hand to kiss against his lips. 

“Kylo! How? Oh my god.” This couldn’t be real. But it had to be, why else could you feel Kylo’s hand gripping yours so strongly right now?

“Are you excited to see me again lovely? Because I’m beyond elated.” He smiles. 

You can’t bring yourself to respond, to control what you say next. You could feel everything, but at the same time it felt like you were only watching this happen in a strange out of body experience. 

“I missed you so much Y/N, you don’t even know how I ache for you.” He all but moaned. Kylo was pulling out all of the stops for this dream. 

You could feel yourself slowly submerging in the water, so that Kylo could gently pull you into his arms. “There that’s better.” 

“Why did you come?’ You found yourself asking.

“As I said, I’ve missed you lovely, I need to see you again.”

“Yes but why? That doesn’t really answer my question.” You needed a better answer than that. You looked up at Kylo only to see that his eyes seemed very sad, quickly he cupped your face. “Just, come back to me precious I miss you.” He rushed out, he said something else but you couldn’t make it out, your dream world was beginning to blur until it was gone. 

You woke up with a start, what a strange dream. 

Meanwhile Kylo collapsed against the floor of his cave, creating such an intricate and realistic dream was extremely draining. He just hoped that you would return, he needed to get rid of that ache in his chest. He didn’t understand it, but he knew it was because of you.

It was the morning after and you were preparing for a day at the beach. You just had to go back, for one to see if he was even real and secondly because of the sadness in his eyes. The way that he smiled so brightly when he saw you and the genuine affection in his hug, did this man only after a single meeting love you? No, you were just dreaming, that was too grand of an assumption. You could at least say that he found you interesting, which was flattering. 

This time though you needed to be more cautious, who knows what he could do, maybe he just wanted to lure you down to the depths of the sea and steal your breath, or possibly worse. You didn’t know, which was why you remained cautious in the first place. 

You slowly entered the cave, sticking against the wall. Of course Kylo was already there, he had been waiting for you, and of course he smiled just as brightly as he did in the dream. “You came!” He cheered, perking up from his resting position.

“Am I still dreaming?” You shook your head, seeing his brilliant tale shine behind him.

“Not this time precious, but I’m flattered to know that you’ve been dreaming of me,” He smirked at you. 

You suddenly feel very nervous, you didn’t know if you could do this. If you continued talking to him you’d definitely let him lure you to the depths of the sea, his pull was incredibly strong and his smile felt magnetic. And normally you’d find it obnoxious for a man to call you so many pet names, but with Kylo, it was strangely endearing. Be Cautious, you reminded yourself, beginning to turn away. If you leave know you face no risk. 

“Y/N, where are you going?” Kylo asked, trying to hide the panic in his voice. No, this was not going to plan. You weren’t supposed to leave! You take another step and his heart leaps to his throat, “Please, stop” He reaches out, unintentionally freezing you in your tracks with his power. 

He immediately regrets it, the fear seeps out of your skin so thickly that it becomes tangible. Kylo made a noise of frustration and anger; this was not supposed to happen at all! 

“Let me go Kylo,” You say softly. He does, and you can move again though you remain still.

“My precious, please. Don’t leave me, I just want to spend some time with you, hear your lovely voice and see your beautiful face.” He pleads.

You had a sudden realization; Kylo wasn’t going to hurt you. He just really wanted someone to talk to. It was if he was lonely. Perhaps you were too kind, but you decided to stay, at least for a little while because something about his smile made you melt. And how often did you get to talk with a merman?

You turn around and sit by Kylo, who’s trying and failing to hide his excitement. His tail swishes happily, creating gentle waves to lap against the floor of the cave. Somewhat awkwardly you reach out to pat his hair, Kylo leans into it, taking your palm across his face so he can kiss it and then rest his face against it with his hand atop yours. “I’d never harm you Y/N, and I’m sorry for that earlier I shouldn’t have done that,” He apologizes. 

“It’s alright…perhaps you were just as afraid as I was.” 

“No. It deeply saddens me to see you afraid, because of me. I’m used to other people being afraid of me, but you…you’re just so precious, little one, and I’d never want you to be afraid, especially from my actions.”

You smile at that, at his comment about you and at just how much he cared for you. It was sorta sweet. 

“Tell me, what’s it like to live in the ocean?” You ask Kylo. His heart swells, you were interested enough to ask him a question about his life, how wonderful. 

“Well-“ He begins to tell you about his life.

Time quickly passes by, until daylight turns into moonlight and you have to leave. Though Kylo is still sad to see you go, it’s not the same as the first time. This time he knows you’ll return, his precious pet.


	3. Chapter 3

You find yourself returning to the cave more frequently as of late, Kylo was great company and you were really fascinated by him. Even if you weren’t there he’d come to the cave, just hoping that you might show up.

Unfortunately. Snoke was finally starting to catch on to his absences, and if he knew that he was spending time with a human well…it would be bad. Snoke, an ancient sea witch, hated humans. He saw them as vermin, the source of all problems on Earth. To an extent it was true, but Kylo had quickly learned from you that the issue was much more complicated than that. 

It made him regret some of his actions; Snoke was truly sadistic and often kept some humans for the sake of a sadistic enslavement. He was an extremist, and a powerful one too, Kylo should’ve never gotten involved with him in the first place. He had always been somewhat fearful of him, but he also used to believe his ideas, in fact he was still training under him. Kylo was known to be Snoke’s right hand, a prince who had fallen to an ancient dark magic. 

He was afraid to open up to you about this part of him, you knew that he wasn’t exactly…good, but you didn’t know the extent of his actions, the extent of his brutality. To you, Kylo was a mystery, a beautiful one that you were completely enchanted by. One day he’d tell you, when it was safer. For now he was formulating a plan to escape the prison that he put himself in. Of course, he’d need your help, as he was about to step into a whole new world. 

For a while, he was fine with this space of compromise, but with Snoke’s increasing suspicion and his increasing feelings for you, he wanted to be free. He had been dwelling on it, but it was a conversation with you that really inspired him to act. 

“Kylo you tell me about these things but I want you to show me, it all sounds so beautiful.”

“Sweet girl, my world is too dangerous for you, yes there is beauty but you must understand it’s not welcome to humans.”

“I guess I understand, it’s just it all sounds so wonderful. I wish…I wish we could be with each other outside of this lonely cave.” 

“Do you mean that precious?” Kylo perked up, moving from resting his head on his arm to holding himself up on his forearms. Perhaps he had a way out of this place, if you were willing to take him.   
“Of course, why else would come here so often to see you?” 

“Y/N, if you really mean that, then I have to ask if you’d like to be my companion. I’d like to have more of you than just the joy of your company.” Perhaps he was being greedy, it was a lot to ask but he wanted more, no he needed more. In merpeople society, being one’s companion was a real commitment, there were rituals and everything; it was basically the equivalent of marriage. 

Your brows furrowed at his question, trying to imagine exactly how it would work. Did he even have a penis? Not that you needed one for pleasure but still, it was a question you had. “I’d love to but; I don’t know how it would work exactly with the different anatomy and all.” You say, pointing at your groin. 

“It flatters me that you thought I was talking about sex, but companionship doesn’t necessarily require that,” He chuckles, the sweet sound of his laughter bringing a smile to your face. “To answer your question, I know that you’re a human, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t know how to pleasure a woman. In fact, I’d go as far as saying I’d be better than any human man, we merman pride ourselves on the ability to give pleasure.” He purrs, a hand gently running over your thigh. 

“Oh, I see.” Is all you can say in response, too stunned by his bragging claims. 

“Please pet, let me hold you in the water, I want you to be close to me now.” Kylo asks softly, letting his favorite secret name for you slip from his lips. You don’t say anything about it, but there’s something about it that makes your heart beat faster. There’s something about it that’s so, endearing, and almost possessive, in a way that you really enjoy. You oblige his request, and strip down to your bikini.

Kylo ogles your body hungrily as you enter the water, eyes raking over each inch of exposed skin. With other mermaids, he was much more used to nudity, but there was something about you that really spiked his desire.

The water was cool, though as soon as Kylo wrapped his arms around you it felt much more comfortable. You kept yourself afloat by resting your arms around his neck. “Hmm those perfect lips of yours are just asking for a kiss,” He hummed. He leaned in and you savored the feeling of his plump lips pressing against your own, sucking your bottom lip into his mouth. “Mmm,” He moaned, hand moving down to squeeze your ass. 

The kisses turn more feverish and desperate, as Kylo feels that your time to leave is coming near. His hands try to memorize the feeling of your skin, the softness of your hair, and the warmth of your body. Neptune he fucking needed you, normally he had it under control but suddenly his erection sprung free, aching for your touch. “Fuck,” He cursed, grunting as you rubbed against it. 

You want to break away and take a peak, but Kylo doesn’t seem to want to let you go anytime soon. You open your eyes, which immediately widen at the sight of his cock, you only get a glimpse before Kylo catches you, but you wouldn’t forget it. The coloring is the same as his scales, but it looks smooth, it’s also shaped the same as any normal circumcised man. “Naughty girl, like what you see?” He smirks, moving back slightly so you can get a better look. 

“Kylo…I should go.” You say, looking away to avoid his eyes. You can feel the ache between your thighs, throbbing for some friction. However now was not the time, it was almost dark and you needed to go. 

“I know precious, I know. But when you leave, you cannot return.” 

“What? Why not?” 

“There’s, well I can’t say who, but you just have to trust me that it’s too dangerous.”

“Does that mean I’ll never get to see you again?” You ask, eyes brimming with tears.

“Y/N, no sweetheart don’t be sad, please. You’ll just have to be patient, for now I can give you this.” He hands you a white shell with a beautiful pink opalescent shine inside. “This is so that I can talk to you, even if you’re far away.” You nod in understanding; at least you’d get to converse with him. 

Kylo gives you a final kiss goodbye before you leave, watching you leave the cave. The first thing he did once you left, was to close it off, he used his power to seal the entrance to the cave because he knew that if Snoke discovered this gateway he would exploit it. He returned to his living space after that, immediately getting to work on a delicate task. 

He didn’t know if it would work, it could be his end, but becoming human would be the only way that he knew he could be with you. He could transform you, perhaps, which meant bringing you into his dangerous world. If he wanted to leave Snoke, there was only one place that he could go and not be found, and that was the human world. 

He would miss it; he would miss it so goddamn much. He loved the ocean and it was truly his home, but he made a commitment to you and he intended to follow through.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this short story and leaving kudos and nice comments I really appreciate it!

It had been a few weeks since you last saw Kylo, and you missed him terribly. Though he had only spoken with you a few days ago over shell phone, it was very short and cryptic. He asked you to meet him down by the beach at midnight, where the tide met the sand. 

The transformation took time and careful preparation, Kylo had to make sure that he did it close enough to the shore that he could swim, but not too close so that he could get found. The tricky part was dealing with Snoke, with the best of his ability he struck him down, to give himself enough time to escape. However Snoke is the type of evil that doesn’t die, and he could easily come back. He only had a short window to get away. 

Becoming human was terrifying; in fact he almost drowned before he could make it to you, forgetting that he had to breathe air. Having two legs was very strange, and he barely knew how to use them so Kylo relied more on his arms to swim back to the shore. When he saw you, standing there, simply glowing under the moonlight, he was reminded that it was all worth it. 

It was a few minutes past midnight when you saw a man swimming, then crawling on to the sand, completely nude. You kneeled down to see who it was, “Kylo,” You gasped, shocked to see that he no longer had his glorious tail. He crawled towards you then collapsed into your lap in an exhausted heap of limbs. The transformation had already weakened him, and now swimming such a distance had rendered him exhausted. 

“Get me away from the water, please.” He panted. You carried him more onto the sand, turning around so he wasn’t laying face down in your lap. 

“What-why did you do this? I don’t understand.” You look down at him.

“I told you Y/N, it’s dangerous. I’ll explain later, please lets just get out of hear-away from the ocean.” 

“Okay, can you stand? I have a towel for you.” 

“I can try, show me how.” The muscles in his legs still had a lot to learn. You showed him how to stand slowly, one leg at a time. You offered a hand to help him but as stubborn as he was he refused, it looked easy after all. Of course, he learned that it wasn’t when he fell flat on his ass. “Here, let me help you.” You hold out your hands. He takes them, and with your help he comes to his full height. 

Kylo towers over you, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy being taller than you for once. You embraced him in a hug, and it was so different for him, it was so warm and he could feel much more of you against him. He was beginning to like this whole ‘human’ thing. Shakily, you helped Kylo walk over to your car. 

“What’s this?” He pointed. 

“It’s my car, it takes people places faster then on foot, get in I’ll show you.” 

“The faster we can get away from the beach, the better.” He wanted to be far from Snoke when he regained conscious. 

“Woah.” Kylo said when the car lurched forward, being on land was already so strange; moving on land was even stranger. Everything felt heavier as well; it was like his sense of gravity shifted. This would certainly take some getting used to. Throughout the hour-long car ride Kylo practiced moving his legs; he wanted to have more control over his body. 

“You’re lucky I live alone, it’d be pretty strange if anyone saw me bringing home a naked man.” 

“Why? You could just say that I’m your lover.” That made you laugh; you imagined what your friends would say to that. 

“You know us humans are much more “prudish” as you like to call it, and for me it’s pretty abnormal. I have very few men in my life like that.” 

“As it should be, you’re mine, my companion.” He stated, making your heart flutter, you thought that he might have forgotten about that.

“Yes but, none of my friends know you, and it would be strange for them to see me with you out of nowhere.”

“I think I understand Y/N,” Only partially though, he would’ve thought that you’d had dozens of partners by now, as someone so alluring. This fact made him even more smitten by you, and how sweet you were. Just thinking about it made him aroused. 

“What’s this?” He lifted the towel to see his growing erection, sure it was similar as a merman but he could control it much more.

“Oh, you have a hard on, jeez wait till we’re home at least.” You said. Kylo’s heart swelled at that, you said ‘we’ when referring to your home instead of ‘my’ you were simply precious. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t seem to control it. How much longer do we have? I don’t know how much more I can take of this and it doesn’t seem to be gong down anytime soon.”

“Just a few more minutes, be patient.” You promise. Kylo sighed, he needed you now, he had never been abstinent for so long and it was starting to wear on him. He couldn’t stop thinking about how your cunt might feel, warm and wet around him, milking his cock. Fuck! Kylo finds himself beginning to touch his aching erection, enjoying the friction of being dry. 

You look over to see Kylo jerking himself off, head pressed back against the seat, mouth open and moaning your name. “Kylo stop that! I’m trying to pay attention to the road.” You chastise him, swatting his hand away. But he doesn’t listen; he can’t when it feels this good, underwater he couldn’t really do this, couldn’t get the right amount of friction.

“Are you really that horny?” You ask him. This was getting ridiculous now; luckily no one could see him.

“Yes, it’s been so long-oh fuck. I’m going to cum.” He moans. 

“Oh don’t you dare.” You say, constricting your hand around his cock. Kylo whines at your touch, “Please pet, please.” 

“Dammit.” You curse, and move your hand up and down, while driving on the highway. Kylo quickly comes with a shout, spilling all over your hand.

“You are filthy.” You shake your hand. He only grins back at you, happy and sated, though not for long.

You finally get to your apartment and Kylo follows you inside, he looks around your apartment, marveling at all of the strange new things of the human world. “Come on, let’s lie down I’m tired.” You say, showing him to your room. 

“So soft.” Kylo says as he buries his head into your pillow. “And it smells like you too, mmm I could get used to this.”

You lay next to him and he curls against you, now burying his head in your chest. He’s still for a moment until he begins rubbing his face there, nuzzling and then kissing your soft skin. “It’s my turn, take all this off.” He commands. 

At each layer of clothing that remove his eyes grow darker, hungrier. They’re almost black when you completely disrobe, the sight of your very human and very naked flesh was doing things to him. He stares at you like a hunter looking at it’s prey before swooping in for a searing kiss, moving to cover you and feel your nudity against him. “Even softer, the sweetest skin for the sweetest girl.” He admonished you. 

“Touch me then” You tease. 

“Oh I will.” He growls, a hand firmly squeezing your inner thigh. He lavishes your breasts with affection, tongue swirling around your hardened bud. His hands wander all over, groping and caressing everything they can. He moves up to meet you lips once more, groaning when you rake your fingers through his scalp. 

Curious fingers move between your labia, rubbing at the soft petals that lay there. You writhe towards his touch, canting your hips upwards. “Aw pet is this all for me? Do you want more?” He smirks, eyes hazed over with lust. 

“Yes,” You whimper. It’s all he needs to hear; he increases his pace, finding the perfect spot and rhythm. Simultaneously, he begins to work you open with his fingers, enjoying the way you suck them back in. 

“Kylo, please just fuck me.” You plead. He enters you swiftly, almost collapsing at the feeling of your heat. 

“Fuck, you didn’t tell me that you had such a tight little cunt.” He hisses. You swear he’s become filthier and filthier as this has gone on, and you love it. Kylo sets a rough pace, not too rough to hurt you, but enough that you know you’ll feel it tomorrow. Halfway through he resumes rubbing at your clit, which makes halfway turn into almost there. 

“Oh I’m so close, don’t stop!” You arch your back. At that Kylo only begins rubbing faster, which sends you over the edge. His pace becomes uneven and sloppy, and you know he’s about there, with a final powerful thrust he grunts and spills into you, resting his head in the crook of your neck. 

You shift to your side and hold Kylo against you, who of course returns to snuggling your chest. “I could’ve never even dreamed of finding a better companion Y/N.” He murmurs.

“I feel the same, I love you Kylo.” You admit. He lifts his head to look at you, hand brushing the side of your face. “My pet,” He praises, leaning in to kiss you softly. Even if he was far away from the ocean, as long as he had you, he had a home.


End file.
